


Jeffrey N. Davis, Protector Of Cows

by time_fliestime_dies



Category: The Civility of Albert Cashier
Genre: Modern AU, albert is albert, im not gonna tag this with the ship bc not much like. Happens but it was MEANT to be gay okay, jeff is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_fliestime_dies/pseuds/time_fliestime_dies
Summary: Jeffrey has lived solidy in or Very Close to the town he grew up in for twenty years, so he's more than a little surprised to find someone new after only having been gone for nine months.





	Jeffrey N. Davis, Protector Of Cows

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part of like! an actual thing! that I never got around to writing bc the Block hit me hard. so that's why this is so short. but I might continue it at some point so like? lmk if you want more of this ig???? this is also the first Like. Actual fic I've posted here in years RIP. anyway here she is!

It's the summer after Jeffrey’s first year of college and there is a _boy_ on his _farm_.

  
“We needed the extra help with you away, Jeff.” His father says, a little light in tone for someone who’d been lying to their m-oldest son for six months, Jeffrey thinks a little incredulously.

“Well-but! But Billy-”

“Is a very sweet boy and welcome at our home any time, but he's also trying to make up a year of high school, son, he doesn't have time to help out.”

“He could've used the money!”

“So can Albert.”

Jeff peers suspiciously out the window across to the stalls, which the stranger is mucking out with vigor. He does look a little young to be out here on his own, Jeff lets himself admit. He furrows his brow, allowing himself one last protest, just on principal. “He’s kind of a small little guy, isn't he?”

Jeff’s father shrugs, a twitch at the corner of his mouth the only indication he finds Jeffrey’s indignation amusing. “He’s strong, and good with his hands. And he has the experience we need. He's a good kid, Jeff, you should talk to him.”

Jeff fiddles with the lining of his pockets, sways back on the balls of his feet as he thinks. “I mean, I guess it couldn't hurt. You know, seeing as he's taking care of the cows and all, I kinda got a sixth-sense about trusting people with them yknow, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving this fall otherwise really, not after what happened that one time at summer camp? I swear to the _lord_ -sorry pa,- but I swear Jim had somekindofa plot-“

“Jeff.” His father is smiling.

“Right! Anyway, though, you get my meaning.” Jeff grins even as he says it. It's good to be home.

  
_____

“You said your name was Jefferson Davis?” Albert’s eyebrow is quirked upward, with a look on his face that really could be mocking, but somehow really isn't.

“Ha, no, Jeffrey _N_. Davis.”

“Unfortunate name.”

“Yeah, well, you shoulda been there during roll call in school, talk about unfortunate.” Jeff laughs uncertainly, ducking his head down as he speaks and regretting it. “As soon as we hit the civil war section of our history classes it was over for me, and then my brother’s friend Billy? Billy Middleton? Maybe you’ve met him, he spread it to the whole school and you know, there’s not a lot of us seeing as how we’re kinda far out from the city and all, so it spread real fast but the _ironic_ thing is that I never woulda supported to confederacy if I was alive then. I mean I might've? Like there's no way to tell but I mean really? Slavery? Not in any timeline, my man”

“You sure do run your mouth, Jeffrey _N_. Davis”

Jeffrey feels his face flush, and he's not quite sure why. Maybe it's because there's laughter in Albert’s voice as he emphasizes the N, and it brings out his accent, carefully tucked in like a neatly made bed. Maybe it's that he really hasn't talked that long without interruption since before college and after high school. He grins sheepishly. “So I’ve been told.” He pauses. There's a moment of forgetting before it hits him. “You’re Albert! Albert Cashier, I mean, where are my manners today I’m sorry.”

Albert chuckles, extending his hand (it’s small, and calloused, and his grip is firm) “Albert D.J. Cashier, actually. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise! I don't talk to a lot of other guys gen’rally. Our any people my age, really, going into a freshman class and then before that it was really just been me and my friend Betty mostly, and she got into Sarah Lawrence our senior year, couldn't be more proud of her little gay soul, so she’s been gone, and I guess there's Billy, but..” he trails off, painfully aware he’s rambling again. He looks at Albert hopefully and feels a swell of relief when the other boy responds, putting a stopper in the wagon-wheel of words Jeff can feel trying to burst out of his throat.

“I don't know a lot of folks our age here either. Heh.” He offers Jeff a tentative flash of a smile, before clearing his throats and turning back to his work, a sign for Jeff to leave, but not an unfriendly one.

“I’m uh, I’m very particular about who I trust with the ladies.” He says, not looking at Albert. “The cows, I mean. But uh. You seem alright, Albert D.J. Cashier.” He pauses, glancing up. “Well, uh, I have work to be attendin to but uh…I’ll see you around.”

  
“It was nice meeting you, Jeffrey N. Davis.” 


End file.
